


A Little Slash To Set The Mood

by jrealm



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrealm/pseuds/jrealm
Summary: Late night reading becomes Nick’s new obsession.





	A Little Slash To Set The Mood

I could hear faint sounds of dishes clinking together from the distance as I got myself settled in bed. He was never able to leave even a single dirty dish overnight. Not even a spoon. This always drove me nuts. Even though he was never one to force me into doing them, it was a sure mood killer. Us having an intimate moment deciding to take it upstairs when Mr. Anal walks by the kitchen saying he’ll just be a few minutes. What used to be the start of many arguments (followed of course by hours of making up) has turned into something I’ve learned to accept. I still roll my eyes at him though. Every time. And I can’t complain about make-up sex. I’ll admit to being a little over dramatic about it knowing the payoff would be worth it. That’s over now, we have _plenty_ of other things to argue about. 

I reached for my phone on the nightstand assuming I still had maybe another 10 minutes before Kevin made his way up to bed. Once the screen lit up I popped open where I had left off last night. This has been something I had started doing whenever I was all alone with just my thoughts, I ended up picking up my phone getting lost in someone else’s thoughts. Basically, I’ve developed a weird, maybe slightly unhealthy obsession with fanfiction. And not just any old fanfiction but stories about me an Kevin, or what the fans seemed to call “slash” – which sounded to me more like a horror story where someone stabs you with a knife and cuts you up into tiny little pieces. But what do I know. 

At first it was just curiosity. A few weeks ago Kevin admitted in an interview that he read a story, which surprised me enough, but when he said it was about him and me that spiked my interest – obviously. I wondered why he never mentioned it and when exactly this happened but when I saw his face, how he didn’t seem thrilled about it I assumed he didn’t like it, so I never asked. Brian looked speechless to the fact that Kevin openly admitted to it in the first place. This did not deter me, I knew I would be thinking about it non-stop until I did some investigating into these so called stories for myself. I’m naturally a curious person to begin with but knowing there were actual stories written about me and my boyfriend, can’t blame me for being a _little_ intrigued with that. So in any case, I needed to check it out. 

The story I was currently reading was starting to heat up. Naturally after finally admitting our hidden feelings for one another I wanted to take our relationship to the “next level” by inviting Kevin to my hotel room. Okay in real life things did not happen that quickly or as smoothly but I was getting to the sex scene so I looked past that. Also knowing we would have never gone to my room because then we would of had to dealt with getting rid of Brian. But again, who cares. The sex scene was coming up.

We apparently couldn’t even wait to close the hotel door before Kevin threw me against the wall and devoured my mouth with a steamy kiss. I’ll admit even reading a tiny bit of Kevin being dominating sent a thrill down my spine, reading about him teasing my nipples furthered the throbbing between my legs. I had to laugh a little when they said we ripped our clothes off each other within seconds. They really make us seem like some wild animals who are capable of ripping apart jeans and other garments with our bare hands within seconds. 

“What are you looking at?”

Yup, I jumped. The phone flung out of my hand and onto the bed. I looked up at Kevin placing a hand to my heart which was seriously beating at a too high level. “Holy crap Kev, did you have to sneak up on me like that.” 

Kevin looked rather amused at my reaction. “I wasn’t sneaking up on you. I thought you heard me walk in but you’re rather engrossed in whatever’s on your phone, oblivious to the outside world.” 

I could feel my face burning – even more than it already was from that damn scene in the story – no doubt resembling a ripe tomato. I could see Kevin’s eyes scanning down my body, stopping directly on the slight tent that had formed in my boxers. He smirked and walked towards the bed.

“What’s got lil Nicky all excited?” He said in that teasing voice, knowing full well whatever I was looking at had me turned on. 

I picked up the phone and squirmed on the bed trying to get under the covers. “Oh, you know, it’s nothing.” I said knowing there there was no way he’d drop it. 

Kevin stripped out of his shirt and pants flinging them into the hamper and crawled into the bed. “No actually I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking.”

I looked over at Kevin for a moment then sighed. “You’re going to think I’m a weirdo.”

“I already think that, now tell me.”

I actually felt kind of bad now, knowing that I had kept this from him. I never kept _anything_ from Kevin. We were so open-minded with each other, accepting of our differences – embracing our differences – allowing them to mold us into better people and bring us closer together. “Promise you won’t get mad?”

I could tell he was confused now. He clearly thought I was looking at a naked picture or something. 

“Why would I get mad?” 

And the confusion quickly turned into worry. Great, I managed to freak him out about something so stupid. Why do I get myself into these situations? Oh I know, because I’m an idiot who has these obvious revelations at the last minute when it’s already too late. 

“I-I dunno ‘cause I never told you before.” Now that I’m nervous I’ve turned into a mumbling, fumbling moron. “It’s nothing bad or anyt–”

“Nick just tell me what’s going on.”

“Sorry.” Time to just get it all out and hope for the best. “Okay, so you remember like a week ago we had that Perez interview and they asked us about reading fanfiction?” Kevin nodded. “Well you mentioned that you read a story about me and you – which by the way _you_ never told me about.” 

I know, but I had to say it to get rid of some of the guilt I felt. I could tell he was going to respond but I put my hand up to his lips and pressed them together before he could. 

“Let me just get this all out.” He took a deep breath out from his nose and nodded again so I let go of his mouth and continued. “Obviously being me, you _know_ I would be curious about that kind of information. I mean I know they write some crazy stories about me looking into the audience, taking them to my bus and falling in love with them but _this_ , this was stories about _us_. When did you even read the story, _how_ did you find out about this story?” 

I was getting animated with my speech now. Kevin was going to respond but again I put my hand up. “I _know_ again I’m an idiot who should have just asked you instead of being a crazy person and scouring the whole internet looking for fanfiction on us.” He looked at me surprised, bushy brows lifted tall and proud. I guess that’s one way of telling him. “Yes, ever since that day I went crazy looking for it and it wasn’t that hard to find either. So I read a story thinking they would be lame from your reaction to it but…umm… I’ve kinda been reading them ever since.” 

I could tell Kevin was processing, his brows dancing all over the place not knowing whether to be surprised, amused, or hurt. The last one was like a dagger to the heart. I hated hurting Kevin. 

“I’m sorry, I should have told you. Are you upset?”

“No just disappointed.” 

My face fell. That was almost worse. I saw his lips curve up slightly which confused he hell out of me. I must have had a pretty hilarious face because then Kevin actually laughed, only further confusing me. He reached out for me and pulled me close giving me a light peck on the lips.

“I’m disappointed _because_ had you told me, you wouldn’t have had to get all excited reading those stories alone. We could have enjoyed reading those stories together.”

Kevin was giving me serious sexy face, sending that jolt of excitement right back down to my groin. 

“You mean you want to read a story with me?” I sounded pathetically hopeful. 

“I know I didn’t sound so enthusiastic in the interview but I think people would have found it a little suspicious if I enjoyed a story about me and you hooking up.”

I laughed. “That’s true. Why didn’t you tell me though?

“It was a long time ago, that time we had broken up for a while. I was missing you like crazy. I stumbled across a story and reading it made it hurt just a little less. Made me miss you a little less. After we got back together it just slipped my mind because, well the real thing is so much better.”

Just like that the throbbing moved directly to my heart. God I loved this man. I just wanted to hug and kiss him and never let go. And so I did. I hugged him tight, pulled back slightly to find his lips for a kiss that I hoped conveyed just how much love I had for him. Eventually I did pull back. It was hard, but I did keep my hands around his neck. “I love you.”

Kevin brought his forehead to mine. “I love you too baby, no more secrets.”

“I promise.” And I meant it. We kissed again which turned into a rather long make-out session. When I started to feel myself get close to the point of no return I pulled back. “You wanna read a story?” I asked wiggling my brows.

“Nick, I much rather fuck you in real life.”

I pouted. “Aww come on, it’ll get us in the mood.”

“I am in the mood.” 

I couldn’t help but laugh at Kevin’s expression. He wanted some, and he wanted some now. I’m usually the needy, whiny, need to have it right now one – _usually_ that is. But I actually wanted to wait it out. They do say the longer you wait the better the outcome, right? Let’s hope so. 

“All right I give, you tease.” Kevin said as he lifted himself from on top of me. 

“Great!” I jumped up and reached for my phone.

“Someone’s a little enthusiastic.” 

“I’m just excited to be able to share this with you, _finally_. Any chance I get I’ve been reading them y’know.”

“I’m going to get a complex, you’re acting like these made up stories are better than our real sex life.”

“Oh, no! Kevin that’s not it at _all_. It’s just funny to me… that our fans actually like the thought of us together, not knowing how much of a reality it is. I like to see how they think we are together. You need to see some of the things they write, some of them think we’re freaks, some of them write us like we’re a bunch of girls, some of – heck let’s just read them and you’ll see.”

I opened my phone up to where I left off earlier. “Maybe we should find a new story.” I said as I scrolled through the story index. “Hmm… these are all really long. Do you want to read a long one?” I asked continuing to look through the stories. When I didn’t hear an answer I turned my head towards Kevin. He was looking at me with a huge grin on his face. “What?”

“You’re really into this, aren’t you?” 

I rolled my eyes. “Haven’t we been through this already, Kev?”

“You’re right, I’m sorry. You’re just really cute right now.” 

I stuck out my tongue at him. “I’m always cute.” 

“That you are.” Kevin leaned down, grazing his lips from the side of my neck down to my bare shoulder and giving it a gentle kiss. He always did things like that. Gentle, slow movements that I sometimes craved more than anything else. He’d always find a different part of my body to pay attention to which allowed me to move past my insecurities and truly feel beautiful and loved. Treating each part of my body as if it were sacred. “I don’t think I’ll get through a long one. Let’s find something short.”

I looked around for another site and came across an archive of links. “There are so many to choose from. I didn’t think this was a big thing.” I did find one site that seemed to house a lot of newer stories but I really wanted to find something from back in the day, curiosity getting the better of me to see if people wrote about Kevin and I during our heyday. “Okay I found one.”

“Thank god”

“Oh shush. Man they have us in all sorts of pairings. But look, look.” I said tapping on Kevin’s shoulder making him lean in closer. “There are _so_ many more stories about you and me.”

“Huh, look at that. Lots on you and Bri”

“I know, eww. It was probably the whole frick and frack thing. Brian does have a lot of stories on here too, who would have thought everyone wanted Christian boy to get it on with the rest of us – wait. Oh my God Kev there is actually one story with you and Brian.”

“No, No way, that’s probably not what we think”

“I would say lets find out but I’m afraid we may get scared for life. There’s a couple with me and AJ and you and AJ, now that’s a weird visual.” I looked over at Kevin.

“No ass.” We both said in unison. 

We both had a _thing_ for a little junk in the trunk. Kevin told me after our first time together that it was one of his favorite parts on my body, how he loved to have me on all fours and watch it bounce with every thrust inside me. He didn’t even need to tell me, I knew with how often he loved to grab it or spank it any chance he got. Not that I didn’t share his love for long, strong legs and a curvaceous ass perfect for holding on to as he worked his way inside me. Okay, time to stop with the visualizations. I haven’t even found a story and I’m already getting worked up. 

“Poor Howie got no lovin’.” I said noticing there were no stories mentioning Sweet D. 

“I do find that pretty unbelievable with all the things people used to say about him.”

“It was the winking, Kev. He probably accidentally winked at a couple of guys and they thought he was hitting on them. And there you have it, the rumors begin.” 

Kevin burst out laughing. “Oh God, I can totally see that happening.”

I giggled along with him. “Why Howie thought the winking thing was a good idea I’ll never know. But he did also have Jesus hair so he wasn’t exactly making sensible decisions back then. Eh, who am I to talk, I had silly banana hair.”

“I thought you looked cute with that hair… sometimes. At least you never had cornrows.”

“I guess none of us knew what we were doing, well except Brian. God, he was _so_ boring with his normal hair.” I shuffled closer to Kevin and handed him the phone. “Okay Kev, here read this one.” 

“And why am I the one reading the story?” Kevin asked with a raised brow.

“Duh, cause you have a sexy voice babe. Do I need to get out I’ll never break your heart? You know that shit gets me hard, turns on all our fans.” I deepened my voice imitating Kevin “Baby… wait, how does it go?” Damn my memory sucks. 

Kevin laughed. “I thought you _loved_ that part.”

“I do!” It was pretty hard to keep a straight face. Sure, he did sound sexy but it was pretty cheesy and we both knew it. We loved to make fun of all the times Kev got stuck doing an intro to our songs. “I just haven’t listened to it in a _long_ time. It’s not like you say that part when we perform it, which you should. Oh my god that would be pretty funny. We’re getting off topic now. Read me the story.”

“All right, give me the phone.”

We spent the next little while reading a few short stories… about ourselves. It was kind of fun to see how our fans thought Kevin and I interacted with each other, although most of the stories were strictly about sex with no real story line. Being together for as many years as Kevin and I have, we both find it important to find new ways to make our sex life more exciting, keep that spark alive. I’m usually up for anything – or maybe _most_ things at least once. So thankfully our little venture into reading these stories did offer us pretty good foreplay. It was in that moment when an idea popped into my head. 

“Hey Kev.” Kevin stopped reading and glanced in my direction. “I have a little idea. What would you say to maybe acting these stories out?”

“Acting them out? How do we – oh.” By the grin on Kevin’s face I knew he understood what I meant. And liked the idea. “You mean the sex scenes.”

“Uh huh. Like some of these positions they have us in… I think it’d be hot to like recreate the positions, try them out. Not the dialogue and shit.” 

“Oh yeah, we’re doing that.” Kevin went back to the phone for a minute then showed me the screen. “And we’re starting with this one. I want to see you in _that_ position.”

I felt a chill go up my spine. This was going to be great. “Y’know, why is it that in every story we read, I am the bottom.”

“You are usually the bottom Nick.” 

“I know that and _you_ know that but why do the fans automatically _assume_ I am the bottom. I mean I top too. I can take you on a pretty wild ride .”

“You’re a beast of a top, fucking blow my mind baby, but get on your back.”

Okay, guess that’s the end of that. 

I rid myself of my boxers and did as I was told. I leisurely stroked myself harder watching Kevin grab the necessities, undress himself and climb back on the bed. As I saw him nearing, my legs automatically spread open wide allowing him to get comfortable in between. 

I heard the pop of the lube cap and watched as Kevin coated his middle finger with the clear liquid. I felt him going back and forth between circling my hole and gently probing my entrance before finally sinking inside. Again my hips started moving beyond my control wanting him to hit that sweet bundle of pure pleasure.

Kevin ran his hands over the sensitive skin of my inner thighs and leaned down to place a kiss on the side of my knee. I loved how loving he was when he prepared me, like nothing else mattered but making sure I knew how safe I was giving him complete control. From that very first time with him I knew I could give myself completely with no shame. It did take me a while to realize he got off on my reaction, watching me writhe to the point of begging him for more. He wanted that and loved it. 

His finger left me and resumed its earlier torture of circling my opening with another slick finger joining the party. 

“They always write three fingers, funny how we’ve never gotten to that.” 

“No kidding, If you had put three fingers in me the first time we probably wouldn’t of gone any further ‘cause I would have ran off, too scared for the real thing. They probably don’t even mean the whole three fingers just the tips or something.”

“Maybe.” 

Kevin inserted the two fingers in and out, heading straight for my spot each time making it a little harder to speak. “Well if it’s girls writing it, it’s not like they tried it.”

“They know how much the circumference of three fingers are.”

“Maybe they were talking about fisting.” 

Kevin stopped moving and gave me an exasperated look. “We were both reading them together right? They never mentioned fisting.”

That cracked me up. Clearly the pleasure was affecting my brain and I had no idea what I was talking about anymore. “No I guess they didn’t and I don’t think I’m down to try that right now.” I tried not to laugh at Kevin’s reaction to that.

“Right now?”

“You know I’m up for anything at least once.”

“Why not now then.”

“Because we have these other positions we are supposed to do.” I grabbed Kevin’s wrist pulling it back to my opening. “So stop thinking about that and get on with it.”

Once I was good and ready we finally got to the dirty stuff. We both had some positions we thought we could try out and getting into each of them probably made us laugh more than it should have considering we were trying to have sex. Now I know I’m quite limber but some of the positions they described seemed almost impossible to get into. Not to mention how our hands were capable of reaching places while in these insane positions. Basically we were made out to be some out of this world, sex crazed creatures. And to top it off I was apparently able to come 20 times in one night – okay I’m exaggerating – I may have been able to get it up after 5 minutes of coming when I was a teenager but that sure as heck ain’t happening now. 

Two rather uncomfortable, yet satisfying positions later Kevin and I were ready to call it a night. We lay there panting side by side, slick with sweat and sex, basking in the afterglow of our climax. 

“I’m going to be hurting tomorrow.” I said as I looked over at Kevin. I smiled when I saw the look of pure satisfaction on his face, his eyes still closed mouth curved in a knowing smile that told me he was still feeling it. It never got old seeing him that way and knowing that I was the reason for it. He didn’t move for another minute then finally opened his eyes and faced me. 

“I’m sorry I pushed your leg so far up, I hope you didn’t pull anything.”

“Nah I would have felt it but there was no way my leg was going up to my head, I haven’t been able to do that since I was a baby.” I chuckled. 

Kevin chucked too re-positioning on his side and pulling me close, knowing how much I loved to cuddle after sex. Another one of the million reasons I loved this man. Our bodies were still scorching hot and dampened with sweat. I ran my fingers up and down the length of Kevin’s spine while Kevin’s hand had taken a firm hold of – you guessed it – my ass. “You ready to get cleaned up baby?” Kevin asked after a few minutes of silence, both of us enjoying the comfort of our intimate embrace. 

“Yeah let’s go.”

After a quick shower to get ourselves nice and clean and a much needed changing of bed sheets we got settled back into bed. 

Kevin picked up my phone and handed it to me with a smirk. “We have nowhere to be tomorrow, do you want to read another bedtime story.”

I took my phone and scrolled through the stories then shrugged. “As fun as this was, you were right. The real thing is a lot more fun. Not to say I wouldn’t want to do this again, I mean there are a lot more stories here, I’m sure we can find plenty of new positions, as long as I’m able to get into them that is. 

“Whatever makes you happy.”

“Hey Kev, what do you think GSF stands for?”

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this story was from the boys interview with Perez Hilton in 2013.
> 
> The stories this was based on were ones that I used to write and read way back when, all in good fun though. It can be tricky as a female slash writer, not knowing if you are getting things completely right. But I have a lot of fun attempting it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
